Caught
by BreannaM13
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have been sneaking around for a while. Everything was all good until one night they weren't to careful. What does Kathy do to keep her family together?


Elliot had just got home after they had solved a case they had been working on for the last 72 hours straight. "Kath im home." Elliot yelled as he walked in the front door. "Finally!" Kathy said rudely as she walked from the living room to the kitchen. "Sorry I was stuck on this case so Liv and I stayed to see if we could catch a break." He said as he padded into the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. "Yeah, you and Liv thats all I ever hear!" She said sternly as she stood in front of the sink with her back to him. "Seriously Kathy not tonight!" Kathy hated that she was all he ever talked about. "Then when Elliot? When do you want to talk about it?" He picked up his phone and walked into the living room. "Theres nothing to talk about! I dont understand why you hate Liv so much, shes my bestfriend. Im sleeping on the couch tonight." He layed down on the couch and sent Olivia a quick text. 'You make it home safe?' "Ugh whatever Elliot!" Kathy said as she walked up the stairs.

Olivia had just got out of the shower and was climbing into bed when she heard her phone go off. She picked it up off of her nightstand and saw a message from Elliot. She replied quickly 'yeah thank you. How about you?' He smiled when he saw she had replied quickly. 'Yeah I made it home safe but I wouldnt say im safe at home!' She laughed when she read the message 'Oh Kathy going at it again?' 'Yeah she think that since u and me are together all the time we are screwing around! So now im on the couch for the night.' Her heart sank when she read his text. 'Omg you didn't tell her did you?' 'Liv baby if I told her that we were sleeping together do you really think I would be on the couch or in the shed outside.?' Olivia laughed and she sank into the bed that they had just made love in the night before. He had told Kathy they they were working on a break that they got on a case. But the truth was that they had solved the case the day before and he had stayed at her apartment all night. 'Haha yeah I guess your right. My bed still smells like you!:)' He read her text message and then found himself drifting into thoughts of the night they had spent together. Elliot began kissing her neck before they even entered her apartment. When they got inside he shut and locked the door behind him. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and threw her on the bed. 'God baby just thinking about you on top of me bouncing up and down on my dick is making me so hard!' She heard her phone and blushed when she read his message. 'God babe, I can feel your hard cock inside of me. Fucking me so hard and deep.' Elliot saw the message and became rock hard. He reached under the blanket and pulled his boxers down and began stroking. 'Fuck Liv im so hard it hurts!' He replied quickly.

A few minutes when by and there was no reply. 'Babe? You didnt fall asleep did you?' It was about 5 minutes until she replied. 'Sorry my hands were a little busy. But they took a break to text you back;)' 'Shit baby, I wish you were here right now im so damn horny. Tell me what your doing!' Liv slipped one hand between her legs and began rubbing slowly picking up speed. 'El baby your wife is upstairs. What if you get caught!' 'Then I will fuck my wife so hard and think about you the whole time.' She thought it was going to be so hard for her to get involved with a married man but it was so much fun sneaking around like she was a teenager again. It was the best sex she has ever had. 'El baby, I need to see you!' He saw her message and quickly called her on FaceTime. "Shh let me grab my headphones." Elliot got up off the couch and got his head phones out of his bag. When he layed down on the couch he noticed that she was completely naked. "El im so turned on!" "Liv baby. Open your nightstand drawer." He said as he pulled down his boxers and pulled the blanket over him.

Olivia reached in her drawer and found a box with a bow on it. "El what is this?" "Just open it." She untied the bow and opened the box. Inside was a blue multi-speed thrusting vibrator. "When did-" she began but then got cut off. "Babe I just wanna see you use it!" He said as he stroked himself. She smiled and shook her head in amusement. "Id rather have you here but I guess this will have to work." She put the vibrator in her mouth and began sucking. "Mmm Liv!" He moaned. She pulled it out of her mouth and turned it on low speed. "Im so wet baby." She teased her opening up and down. Touched her clit ever so lightly. "Come on baby fuck yourself!" Elliot said, " I'm not going to be able to take much more teasing." She plunged the vibrator inside herself and turned it on high speed. "Oh god!" She screamed. "Baby let me watch!" She flipped the camera so he could see. "El im so close let me see your hard cock." "Fuck Liv!" He flipped his camera and when he looked over his phone he saw someone standing at the end of the couch. "Shit Kathy!"

Olivia could believe what she just saw. Kathy standing at the end of the couch. 'What am I going to do?' She thought to herself.

"How long were you standing there?" "Long enough Elliot!" She said sternly. "But I think the question is how long have you and Olivia been sleeping together?" Elliot was now standing up and pacing the living room. His erection still visablly noticeable. "Its not like that Kathy." She laughed and turned to walk in the kitchen but she stopped and turned on her feet. "Its not what it looks like? Im pretty sure I just saw you jerking off in out living room while you were talking to her on the phone, so dont tell me its not what it looks like!" She yelled now pissed because he was trying to lie. "Just tell me the truth Elliot. How long has it been going on?" "Almost four months. But Kathy I didnt mean to hurt-" Kathy raised her hand and cut him off. "Save it El. I think you should leave for a couple days, I'll tell the kids you had to work." He nodded "Kath Im really sorry." "No your not Elliot and we both know that." She said sadly and walked up the stairs.


End file.
